


I feel like I’m dancing for the first time

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: EurovisionSongChallenge, Falling In Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Spain, Tu canción
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Jason arrives to TCC and becomes someone more than just another training mate.
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Jason Brown
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	I feel like I’m dancing for the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Song nr 11: 'Tu canción' by Alfred & Amaia  
> Dance is a metaphor of love and you can't convince me otherwise haha hope you'll enjoy this!  
> Dedicated to my dear wife <33

When Brian announced that there were new people coming to train at TCC, Yuzuru wasn't really ecstatic about it. He knew both Jason and Evgenia pretty well, and he liked them a lot, but he didn't believe that they would be really able to fill that void Javi had left at his side. How was he supposed to someone else skating next to him? How was he supposed to feel motivation, pressure?

But well, his mother had raised him well, so when Jason walked into the club for the first time, all beaming and immediately chatting with Yuzuru in a pretty decent Japanese, Yuzuru felt himself smiling back.

Maybe in the end, it wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

_ I would have never imagined _

_ that travelling to the Moon could be something real _

_ You turn everything upside down _

_ when you kiss my forehead I discover the reason _

Yuzuru quickly discovered that apparently he was destined to always find the sweetest, kindest training mates. He knew that him and Jason would probably never have that special way of bond and understanding him and Javi had, but he couldn’t argue that him and his American companion grew close pretty quickly.

Jason was sweet in that honest, unapologetic way, sometimes he seemed even naive, and Yuzuru couldn't help but feel fascinated by that, how someone so soft and honest was surviving in the merciless world of competitive skating.

Yuzuru didn't really mind Jason's loud laughter, the way he couldn't shut up sometimes, or how he would get excited about absolutely anything.

It was cute, and Yuzuru liked their brief hanging out during lunches and other breaks, watching Jason's excitement with fond amusement.

And then Jason came in one day, hair cut short and a playful smile on his lips, and Yuzuru could hear fire alarms ringing inside his head.

Oh. That was going to be a challenge.

* * *

_ I know that in you I can find _

_ that voice that warms me when the weather’s not good _

_ Everything’s perfect if you’re _

_ by my side creating a new city _

"What am I supposed to doooo?!" Yuzuru whined dramatically, throwing himself on the bed, and Javi chuckled into his ear from thousands of miles away.

"Well what would you like to do?"

"I don't know, that's the problem!"

"Okay, okay, slow down, drama queen." Javi said, unmoved by Yuzuru's whining, like usually "Let's do it like that- what do you feel when you see him?"

"Curiosity." Yuzuru said without thinking, looking at the ceiling, and Javi chuckled again.

"Nice. What else?"

"I-" Yuzuru scrunched his nose "He is just... I can't say no to him? He makes me go out, Javi. I've seen places I've never been to during all those years, but when he offers I just... I can't say now?"

"Well, my friend. Looks like you're seriously smitten."

"AM I?"

"Oh dear." Javi sighed, his voice fond “Don’t worry, you’ve got this.”

* * *

In the end, it was Jason who got that..

“I don’t know how to do this.” Yuzuru muttered, looking down, and he knew that Jason understood that it wasn’t only about that weirdly complicated group number they had to perform. 

“Don’t worry.” Jason said, reaching to take Yuzuru’s hand “I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
